hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frances "Fran" Klier
Fran Klier was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 8th place. Personality Fran was combative despite lacking abilities to work in a brigade. She managed to improve during her stay in Hell's Kitchen, but was still considered as one of the weakest links in the red team. Season 7 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Fran's dish was deemed too bland by Ramsay. She scored no point for her team, and because the red team lost 3-4, they had to cook breakfast in bed for the blue team the next morning. Episode 2 The red team lost the Egg Relay Challenge 10-11, because Siobhan was unable to follow simple instructions. The punishment was to deliver tuna and prep it ahead of the next night's dinner service. Episode 3 The red team won the Marching Band & Cheerleaders Lunch Service Challenge, and were rewarded with a day at the beach and a game of soccer against Ramsay and his family. Episode 4 The red team lost the Dice Challenge, and their punishment was too clean the entryway and prep both kitchens for that night's dinner service. Episode 5 Her team lost the Pork Dish Challenge 1-2, and was forced to go to the pen and give the pigs a bath. Episode 6 During the Mother Sauces Challenge, Fran managed to score a point for her team. However, her team lost after a tiebreaker at 2. Their punishment was to clean and prep both kitchens for the next dinner service. Episode 7 The red team won the 50th Wedding Anniversary Planning Challenge 2-1, and were awarded a lunch to a 1950's style diner. There was also a hula-hoop contest, but Fran lost it to Siobhan. Episode 8 During the Gourmet Sandwich Challenge, Fran served a sandwich with soggy bread. The red team lost the challenge after a tiebreaker at 3. The punishment was to shuck peanuts and grind them into a homemade peanut butter. Episode 9 During the Blind Taste Test, Fran scored no point for the red team, who lost 3-4. They had to take part of Delivery Day. After dinner service, both teams were declared losers, and were told to nominate one member each for elimination. She was the red team's nominee, and joined Autumn from the blue team. She was eliminated for getting as far as she could go. Before she left, Ramsay praised her determination. Ramsay's comment: "Fran wanted her team to communicate, but it seems the only thing her team agreed on was wanting her gone." Episode 15 When she came back for the last dinner service of the season, Fran was Jay's last pick, after Benjamin and Jason. However, Jay eventually lost the finals to Holli. Trivia *She is the third contestant to have been nominated four consecutive times, following Virginia from Season 2 and Andrea from Season 5. That record stood until Season 12. *She is the eighth contestant to receive a "Best of the Worst" nomination without making it to the black jackets, following Chris (Season 1), Melissa (Season 3), Louross (Season 4), LA (Season 5), Sabrina (Season 6), Nilka, and Salvatore (both also from Season 7). Quotes *"I know I've made a mistake but, give me a break!" *"I was a kosher chef, I'm learning." *"It's a MILF outfit. You know what a MILF is? It's a mother I'd like to fuck!" Category:Chef Category:Season 7